


[Podfic]  Sometimes

by argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>Mikey thought he was done with dating, but Gerard had other ideas.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the story by daniomalley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sometimes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021157) by [daniomalley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniomalley/pseuds/daniomalley). 



> Reader's notes at my journal [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/55772.html).

cover art created by [akamine_chan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan).

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Sometimes.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:27:32



## Direct download links (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014082111.zip) | **Size:** 25 MB
  * [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/192014082110.zip) | **Size:** 8 MB



## Alternate download links

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/Sometimes.mp3) or [m4b](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-m4b/Bandom/Sometimes.m4b)

  
---|---


End file.
